Excruciating Ardor
by Don'tTrustMe
Summary: When he moved next door, I thought something good would come out of it...but in reality, all that came of it was misery. ...Zemyx.
1. So Many Questions

Excruciating Ardor 

Chapter 1

So Many Questions.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN DISTURBING CONTENT. CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED.

Yes, already, and like I said, you've been warned. Its just I don't feel all that nice right now.

Anyways, another crappy fanfic I don't need to be making. I don't know how many chapters will be in this one. Im just winging it here on this one. This is going to be a very dramatic story, and in some places a bit sad so ya. Sadness is yucky. But I like to write about it. :p And the fact that this chapter sucks has everything to do with the fact it was 2:03 A.M. and this weird tapping at my window was keeping me up. I just kinda HAD to write. It was bugging me. I hadn't written in a while, and I didn't feel like updating any other of my [[literally 3 or 4 other stories.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS** [[cept maybe Landon but he's not actually a character… **IN THIS STORY! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS EITHER** [[though I wish I did. **I DON'T OWN THE SONG DEMYX SINGS THAT IS MY FRIEND XANDRIA'S WORK! DON'T STEEL IT OR ELSE!**

OH! and the description is lyrics from 'Knife vs. Face Round 1' By Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

Alright, to the story!

* * *

I wasn't one of those to be optimistic. I was a solitude type. I left people alone, they left me alone. I was happy with it and it was how most of my life was. Of course am not saying I was HAPPY with being alone, I just saying didn't like people getting to close, most of the time it didn't turn out so good. In fact, my life sucked. I've been caught attempting suicide by many people. Like every good citizen would, they tried and succeeded in stopping me. I was sick of my life. I wish they would stop catching me, there's no motivation to live you know… 

Oh, there was one occasion people paid 'attention' to me.

"Too bad that someone caught us beating you Zex, now you'll get pummeled twice as much for your punishment!"

I winced at hearing their voices. Why!? Why did I have to be the punching bag again? Couldn't they just pick on the freshman's for once?

I turned around, rolled up fists and evil conniving grins, aimed my way.

"Bu-but I didn't TELL on you guys! Someone just caught you! It wasn't my fault!" I tried to convince them, but it didn't work, it never did…

"Oh, but EVERYTHINGS your fault Zexy Baby!" Landon made some kissy face at me and used that strange mocking voice he used to piss me off.

"Don't you dare say that!" I hissed back. I glared daggers at them. What if everything was my fault? Maybe my dad and mom dying was my fault. My brother having to take care of us was my fault wasn't it?

He laughed and gave his 'gang' a look. They started towards me. I made no effort to move. I knew they were too fast for me.

I winced with pain as the first blow came down on my head, causing a massive headache. They socked me in the stomach a couple of times, kicked me here and there. The usual 'give you a fucked up face' beat down they daily gave me. They repeated themselves over and over, fists and feet pounding harder and faster with every punch and boot. I yelled, trying to get someone's attention, but I knew it wasn't any use, we were in a part of the school were no one went. After I stopped fighting them they drug me to a car and threw me in.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I started to cry. They've never done this before. I was scared out of my mind. Someone crawled in the car and shut the back. I couldn't make out who it was, it was too dark. A harsh hand pulled me towards them, to were I was lying on my back. They spread my legs and pulled my pants and boxers to my knees. I gasped when I realized what they were doing. I thrashed about trying to get them off, but I was too weak. This time, they went farther than just a beating. I screamed in horror as he harshly entered my body. I yelled louder, ever more desperate than normal. My desperate moves only made him thrust harder, and made it hurt worse. It hurt, oh did it hurt. After several minutes, I eventually stopped trying to get him off it didn't. He stopped on his own, and pulled my pants back up. Oh that was nice of him. He backed out of the car and left for class. As they left I could here there hollow laughs. I sat there in the corner of the car, huddled in a ball rocking back and forth. For the first timed in ages, I wish I had someone to comfort me, and tell me it was ok. But I didn't have anyone.

Just then the bell rang. Oh great, Professor Xemnas is going to kill me…

I got up as quick as I could, crawled out of the car, and limped to class. I burst the doors open and walked quickly to my seat. People stared at me as a walked down the narrow isles. My new flaws were clearly evident on my face and arms. I probably looked like a dead person but I didn't care. Professor Xemnas was writing things on the white board, and he just barely turned around when I entered.

"Nice to see you're joining the class, Zexion. What took you? "

"I was uh, using the restroom…" I mumbled. Lame excuse… He looked at me, and saw what I looked like. His eyes widened.

"Right," he said, "just…don't let it happen again."

I whispered ok and took my seat, opened my text book to where we were, and began reading. I silent tear ran down my cheek. When the full extent of the situation hit me, I, as silently as I could, started sobbing, so hard I couldn't breathe. I felt so hurt, and most of all, lonely, more lonely than I've been in my lifetime.

I sat at the edge of my bed and strummed my sitars melodic chords. I just loved the sound of my beautiful instrument.

"_Baby, why can't we start over?_

_Start from scratch. Just start again._

_Forget what happened._

_Leave our troubles, our sorrows, and our empty past._

_Maybe then we could make it last._

_Come out of the darkness, leave everything._

_Just look forward, don't look back._

_Take my hand, and walk with me._

_Don't think about it. Just leave it all._

_If you stumble…I'll be there to stop your fall._

_Come with me, I'm here for you._

_Maybe then we could make it through…"_

My little brunette brother smiled at me sweetly.

"Yeah, I like it! It's perfect! Well done Demmy." Sora clapped and I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." I paused for a bit. "Alright, I got it!" I jumped up and started dancing. He and I laughed. Music was my passion, and when I get a piece just right, I freakin go crazy.

"I think you're a good singer you should start a band" he chuckled. "Anyways, how do you think about going to this new school tomorrow?"

"Not so much…" I replied.

"Well it's not like you have anything to worry about! You're good at making new friends! Roxy and I aren't so lucky. We don't have those skills."

"Ya your right… but still, I'm nervous. Will the people be like the ones back home? Not those evil bastards like everywhere else, and what about grades? Will it be harder?"

Sora shook his head playfully. "You and Roxy are so paranoid loosen up and stop worrying about all that stupid stuff! We'll love it here, just like mom said!" Momma's boy. He tackled me to the floor. I laughed at his idioticness, if that's a word…

"If you say so..." I got up, grabbed my sitar, and went outside to the front yard. Laying my sitar ever so carefully on the ground, I took in the sights. The neighborhood we moved to was beautiful. Everyone's lawns were perfectly green, and the people were pleasant enough from what I've seen. Even though I didn't want to admit it I kinda liked the place. I've also seen the outside of the new high school, it looked nice, and thousands of kids were there. I was kinda scared when I saw it. I moved here from a small town, not some huge city like this. I took a deep sigh at the thought. Stupid genes… I sat down and started playing the song I had just completed. Soon I was lost in the notes and tunes.

My zoning out was disturbed by the sound of a sighing bus. I looked to the direction of the sound. The high school kids were unloading off the bus. They all looked strangely the same. But there was one with long bluish silver hair. He was kinda scary looking, the only different one in the bunch actually, and he looked strangely apart from everyone. Great.

A group of girls walked by me. They glanced my way and I smiled at them. They giggled and started whispering to there friends. To bad I wasn't like that, they were quite beautiful.

"Demyx hunny, Time to come inside and eat!" My mom called from the front door. I'm glad I looked like her. I got up and ran to the door.

"I wonder how Dem-Dem's gonna handle school. He's always such a nervous wreck when we move to a new place. I can understand though." Roxas gave me a playful glare. I stuck my tongue out him.

"Shut your face and eat your dinner!" I laughed, throwing a small amount of food at him. Sora looked at both of us like we had six heads. I don't see what he was talking about, he was bi.

"Alright boys, that's enough. It's not nice to tease about that kind of stuff." She giggled and tossed a spoonful of food at Roxas. "And after you do the dishes, you guys need to go to bed. School starts tomorrow!"

We all sighed and walked to the sink. After the dishes, as mom instructed, we scurried off to bed. We all decided to sleep in one room that night.

"You think they'll accept that were, you know…" he trialed off.

"Ya Roxy, they will. The other schools did. But just in case this time, don't get on a table and scream it." I laughed a little. But it was a fake one. I knew they wouldn't accept that we were all at least partially gay. I mean, if we were in Las Vegas or something, then maybe they would. But we were in Pebble Beach, California. No nothing like Las Vegas.

"Good night Roxas, good night Demmy."

"Good night Sora, good night Demmy."

I sighed. "Good night Roxas, good night Sora."

With that we all fell asleep.

* * *

Told you it was icky. D: Sorry if that first part disturbed you. It has a lot to do with the story. Geez, I never knew how much Breaking Benjamin can make you feel depressed. 

And please no bad reviews. They can be like "That's sad" or something like that, but don't be like "OMG YOUR SO SICK! I HATE YOU DON'T CONTINUE THIS OR ELSE!" Yeah, that won't be tolerated. There are far worse stories than this.

Elise L. [[DemmyandZexy


	2. They're So Mezmerizing

YAY second chapter! I have no life. I update too much. But in a way that's good…right? Umm ya…-nervous laugh-

How's the weather?

Anyways, thank you so much Tenshi and TheOptimisticPessemist for the Reviews! And thank you Orcadia, dark-spirit, and again TheOptimisticPessemist for the Alerts! People like you keep me going! And just to let you know in this chapter, and maybe some others, you'll hear a couple things repeat, but it has to do with the story.

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!?!**

Okay, now to the story!! -Sticks fist in air-

XxXxX

Excruciating Ardor

Chapter 2

They're so Mesmerizing…

XxXxX

"Wake up sleepy head its time for our first day of school!" Sora's big blue eyes stared into my sleepy ones. "It's already 5:30 the bus will be here in an hour and a half!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Are you joking me? Sora, it takes me 10 minutes to get ready

He looked at me with big puppy eyes. I took in a big sigh. "Just because you're my special little brother, I'll wake up early, see you in about 50 minutes."

"But Demmy I-!"

"But nothing Sora I want some sleep!" With that I dug my face back into my pillow.

XxXxX

"Wake up Zexion, time to get up." My brother shook me a bit.

I opened my eyes to see Riku standing at the side of my bed. I jumped in surprise.

"Jesus you're jumpy."

"Whatever, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"5:34 why?"

"Cause, just wondering, not looking forward to school." I looked at my wall. I REALLY wasn't looking forward to school. More than usual. After yesterday, I didn't want to leave the room. I wanted to sit in a corner and die.

"Oh, well, when does that ever change?" he laughed and punched me on the arm. VERY gently might I add. Never the less I still flinched.

"Geez what's with you?"

"No-nothing…" I wouldn't dare tell him what happened. He'd go and do the same thing to them. And I didn't want to start anything else. Maybe they'd go farther and actually kill me.

"Okay? Just start getting ready. The bus gets here in an hour or so. And I know how long it takes you to get ready." He winked at me and left. I just sat there staring at him, whimpering ever so slightly. God why did I have feel so alone…

XxXxX

"Uhh, didn't Sora tell you to get UP!?" Roxas ripped the covers off my warm body. I made a loud displeased groan. Roxas started to laugh, blanket still in hand. "You know, it's already 6: 40?" I shot up.

"What!?"

"Ya, I'd get dressed if I were you. Only 20 minutes. Sora pleaded me to wake you, but I knew you needed the rest." He tapped his watch and smirked at me. I gave him a sleepy glare and ran to my dresser, threw on my jeans and shirt, and then ran to my bathroom. He just sat and laughed at me. I hurriedly did my hair and brushed my teeth, and ran down to eat something. I wonder why people ate AFTER they brushed their teeth…anyways, that all took up 15 minutes. Soon after I scoffed down my muffin and chugged my orange juice I ran out the door to meet my brothers and a few other kids at the bus stop. I stood there panting.

"Nice to see you Demmy." Roxas smirked.

"Bleh bleh bleh." I mocked him. He just smiled.

I noticed the creepy kid from yesterday was there. Hmm up close he looked more like a dead person. He had a ton of cuts and bruises on his face and probably all over his arms and legs, but I couldn't see them. He glanced up at me. My eyes met his and I winced internally. He looked so sad and alone, it pulled at my heartstrings. All the same they were so beautiful and mesmerizing, I didn't want to look away.

"Umm, hi, my names Demyx."

XxXxX

I walked to the bus stop slowly, so slowly I think a tortoise would have beaten me. I was dreading today. But I had to act normal so no one would suspect anything was wrong, not like anyone cared.

When I finally reached the bus stop, there were two new kids. One had weird spiky brunette hair. The other had blonde hair that looked like someone shoved his face against a fan and set it to full blast. They were kinda short, but then again so was I, but I was still taller than them.

"Hiya emo kid!" the brunette one said happily. The other boy punched him in the arm, and gave me an apologetic smile. All I did was glare at them. They glanced at each other, than back at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I heard them start to whisper. I strained to here what they were saying. But then they stopped.

"Nice to see you Demmy." I heard one say.

"Bleh bleh bleh." I heard another voice reply, and it didn't sound like the other boy that was with him. It was deeper. I glanced up and saw a blonde boy with a weird Mohawk mullet hairdo. He was…different, though his eyes were pretty, and he wasn't all that bad looking…

He was staring straight at me.

"Umm, hi, my names Demyx"

"…My names…uh…Zexion." He smiled at me.

"I just moved here, from Montana, with my two brothers here." He ruffled the two boy's hair. He glanced around. "It's a lot different here." he said laughing.

"Ya I guess, that's…cool." I looked back at my shoes. It was impossible for me to hold a civilized conversation at the moment. All I could think of was Landon and his 'gang'.

"Uh, are you ok? Your eyes are getting watery…" he was right, my eyes were sogging up.

"No actually im not."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I growled.

"Geez okay, sorry!"

I sighed. "Its, okay…"

SCRRREEECCHH! The bus halted to a stop not but a few feet ahead of us.

"Wanna sit by me?" he asked me.

"Uhh…"

"Oh come on! Please? I don't wanna be alone!" well neither did I but did you hear me complaining.

"If you wanna make friends here you shouldn't really be seen with me…" I wanted him to say alright fine I'll leave you alone, but of course that didn't happen.

"Oh that's a bunch of bull! Just come on!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on to the bus. He pushed me into a seat towards the back. I fell noisily, face first, into the repulsive thing and Demyx giggled loudly. Everyone looked at us.

"Hiya everyone!" he yelled to the bus. Some people replied with a 'hey' as others just kept staring. What a weird kid… I slunk down in the seat a little bit and plugged my earphones…well, in my ears. One of my favorite songs came on.

_I don't mind were you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

_I don't like illusions _

_I can't see them clearly_

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare_

_To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do_

_I don't mind_

_I don't care _

_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back runnin'_

_Holdin' your scared heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_You'll do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_And in-between it always seems_

_To all of a sudden_

_I have the skill ya I have the will_

_To breathe you in while I can_

_However long you stay_

_Is all that I am…_

I glanced up at Demyx. He looked down at me with question in his eyes. "Why aren't you talking to people?" I paused the music.

"People don't like 'emos'."

"Well I like you." I stared at him.

"What?"

"I mean as a friend!" he gave a nervous laugh. A blush ran across his face.

"Well, thanks, I guess. I like you too, as a friend. Sorta." His face lit up. We sat the rest of the way in awkward silence until…

"Were here!" he exclaimed.

"…were here." I repeated, obvious thrill in my voice.

XxXxX

'_This school year is great so far and I haven't even gotten to school!'_ I thought as the bus honked at a cat. The kid next to me was cooler than I had thought, although he was still a little strange. Too quiet. I had just kinda in a way told Zexion that I sorta kinda liked him. There was just something about him, I just liked. He was not all that bad looking, and nice, to an extent. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He glanced at me and I looked away, blushing, because I blush at everything.

Then I saw the school. "Were here!" I yelled.

Zexion said something, but I didn't here him I was too excited. I ran down the bus isles and out the bus door. I stood there staring at the huge school. "Wow…" I said to myself.

"There's nothing special about this school. It's just a…school." Poor poor Zexion, just looking at the outside of things and not the inside.

"Hey there Zexy!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see who it was, and then I felt something attach itself to me like it was about to get murdered. I looked down to see Zexion balling.

XxXxX

**EDIT:**** I decided I needed to go over my last couple of chapters and touch them up a bit. So I did with this one and the next chapter.**

Oh my who do you think THAT is? ;; I'll ball with poor Zexy.

So far this story is going really slow. It will go faster I promise k? And the chapters will get longer when the story goes along. I'm making it up as I go. I've already got chapter 3 started, so expect an update within a couple of days.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!? I would like to know how you thought it went!


	3. What Did You Do?

Alright, I lied. This chapter sucks just as bad...lolz. I didnt really think I shouldve posted this. I was going to redo it, cause I was too lazy to review it. And then I realized, I was too lazy to redo it in the first place...I need to kill something...

And OMG art blocks suck soooo bad!! D:

I can't believe that people actually like this strory. I mean it's not a lot a lot, only about 10 or so people, but still a lot more than I thought. It was just kind of an experiment story like my other one '_Stranded on Heartbreak Island'_ which sadly to say, isn't doing so well. Harharharh. Might redo it…ANYWAYS… thank you RoraShigoto, Tenshi, Cyhyr, Launchshinra, TheOptimisticPessimist, and Xamagirl for the reviews!

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM. HEARTS!!!** -Stabs people who think I'm stealing it-

Okay now to the story.

XxXxX

Excruciating Ardor

Chapter 3

What Did You Do?

XxXxX

**Zexion POV:**

I stood next to the wide eyed Demyx boy I just met. Why the hell was he so stunned at this school? It was a dump.

"Wow…" I heard him say as he stared at the school.

"There's nothing special about this school…it's just a school." I said. He just shrugged and kept staring. I shook my head unbelievably at him.

"Hey there Zexy!" I turned in the direction of the voice. It was them. Those sick bastards. My heart felt like it jumped out of my throat and ran away. My eyes immediately started watering, and my first instinct was to hide. And the only thing to hide behind…was Demyx. I clung to his waste, burrowing my face into his back. I started shaking, and I could feel his shirt getting damp with my tears. I would have to apologize for that later.

"Why are you so scared of me, my little Zexy? Its okay we won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you…_In my truck…_" he laughed. I clung tighter to Demyx, and I felt a pair of lanky arms wrap around me slightly. I looked up at him. He was staring at me.

"Wha-what is he talking about? Why do you look so scared?" all I did was keep crying, and staring, eyes pleading him to protect me somehow. I felt like such a cry baby but seriously, how would you react if your rapist wanted you alone?

Demyx looked at Landon and his friends. "What did you do to scare Zexion so bad?" he started stroking my head ever so slightly.

"What? Oh Zexion, you haven't told your new little _boyfriend_ yet?" he took a couple steps forward. My eyes widened. "NO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DON'T LET THE HURT ME AGAIN!" I yelled. People around us started to slow down and stare.

Landon looked around nervously. "Shut up! You don't want anyone finding out do you?" no actually, I didn't. I didn't want people teasing me for anything else. Like for example people teased me for being 'emo', but I didn't want people saying 'oh look it's the queer little emo boy who loves anal'!

"…no…" I managed to whisper. "Demyx…please, don't let them…" I whimpered.

"Just come with us Zexion, and nothing too bad will happen, okay?" he smiled, that evil, loathsome smile.

"NO! You bastards don't come near him!" Demyx growled. He glared daggers into the beings in front of us. But all they did was laugh.

"You think you can scare us? Hah, you must be kidding me." He paused to fix his hair. "You're new here and I understand you don't quite know the pecking order in this school. So as a nice innocent kid I am, I'll show you." He started to walk towards us, hands squeezed tight into now red fists. I started to breath heavier with every step they made towards us.

I noticed some people stopped to watch us. Demyx let go of me and started walking towards them as well. They met face to face. Literally, there faces were inches apart.

"I don't know what you did to him, but if its enough to make him that scared, I think it pretty bad. So tell me, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"None of your business queer!" Landon pushed his shoulders. That obviously pissed Demyx off. He punched Landon straight in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Some people clapped and some cheered.

"Go new kid!" I heard someone say. I just sat there watching. Landon snapped his neck around so fast it hurt ME. "You little mother fu-"

"So Demyx this is how you want to start your year?"

We all turned around to see the principal Mr. Xaldin, standing there.

"Crap…" is all Demyx could say.

XxXxX

**Demyx POV:**

"So Demyx, you weren't even in the school an hour, and you already managed to almost break someone's jaw. What could possibly motivate you to do that?" I sat in front of the principal's desk, scared as anything. This dude was HUGE and to be honest, kinda nasty looking. Dreadlocks, huge sideburns, and nasty looking eyebrows weren't exactly the best combination to me.

"Well, uh, you see, my friend Zexion, he uh got scared when they came up to him, and they were saying really confusing stuff. And then he walked up to me and then he called me a queer and then I got mad and, well…you know."

"Punched him?"

"Ya…"

"Well, since this is your first day at school, and not to mention a way different school you've ever been to, I'll let it slip with a bit of detention. But next time, I won't be so generous alright? But you have to understand that punching someone in the face isn't the right thing to do." I almost jumped over the desk and hugged him. At least he was nice about it and didn't want my head on a wooden plaque so he could hang it over his fireplace.

I smiled. "Thanks sir, it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." He said flatly. "Now go to class. Here's a hall pass." He handed me a green sheet of paper with some information on it, and then I left.

"Oh and Demyx?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know what exactly happened to Zexion?"

"Uh, well they just beat him up I guess?" I honestly didn't know what happened, but since he was so scared of them, and he was all cut up and bruised, that's what had to have happened. Right?

"Thanks for your time, now shoo." He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran down the hall to my first period class, Science. I bust through the door and set the green paper on the teacher's desk. He diverted his attention from something on the white board, to the sheet of paper, then at me.

"Oh, Demyx, welcome to my class. I'm Professor Xemnas, take a seat wherever." I nodded and sat next to some weird kid with huge red spikes on his head. He was, in his own special way, sorta hot. He had this weird feeling about him though.

"Hey I'm Demyx." He looked up from his notes with a sorta bored look on his face. That face quickly went away when he had a good look at me.

"Hey there hotty, the names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I smiled, trying to hold back a huge blush. No use though. I felt my face turn a shade of light pink.

"Hahah thanks, but I don't think I needed to know how to spell it."

"How bout we get together sometime?"

"Huh?"

"My bed tonight, kay?" My blush crept down my neck. He narrowed his eyes cannily, smiling.

"Naw I'm just kiddin, unless…" He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Axel if you please? I don't think poor Demyx here wants you to flirt with him." Professor Xemnas crossed his arms on his chest impatiently. Axel laughed.

"My bad." He took his arm off me and went back to what I now recognized as drawings. Good ones actually.

"Right, well how bout we're just friends for now?" I said when the professor turned around.

He looked back up to me. "Perfect." He gave me a thumbs up. I laughed quietly at him. "How bout you come over to my house tomorrow? Ya know, to become better 'friends'.

"Sure why not? But I might have to take my brothers with me. They go to this school as well."

"Sure, y'all can just ride home with me in my jeep." I smiled sweetly, then hearing the class door opening and closing. I looked up. It was Zexion. Where had he been?

XxXxX

**Zexion POV:**

I ran to the bathroom shaking. After the principal arrived at the fight scene I had taken off. I eventually made it to the bathroom, unnoticed of course. I quickly checked for people, and when I knew the coast was clear, I walked in a stall and slammed the door. I locked it and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I sifted through my backpack and found what I was looking for, something sharp. I pushed up my sleeve and held out my arm, gently rubbing the razorblade against my fragile skin. After a while I pressed harder, drawing a good amount of blood. I did that in a few more spots eventually stopping when I heard someone come in. I waited till they left to break down. Why was I so emotional? I hadn't cried this much in a long time, ever since my mom and dad had died. Were my problems big enough to be this emotional?

Sighing and patching myself up I started making my way towards my first period.

I walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the silent stares and not so silent giggles. I noticed Demyx looking at me. When I finally sat down I looked at him fully, and of course he gave me a sweet little smile. I gave him a half-hearted one back, then got out my book and started to read.

XxXxX

**Edit:**** Much better, even though I'm not completely satisfied with it.**

Sorry for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter. I suck at writing, but come on I _**DO NOT**_ have any experience behind me. Still just making this story up as I go.

Anyways, there are hints in what's about to happen. Like for example… im not telling you XD. Ya you'll find out. I'm starting to figure out where I want this story to go and to warn you all it's very emotional. I might add some things to this story that are in my life maybe make it more personal and interesting.

Please please _PLEASE_ review! It motivates me to go on!

Come on its one tiny click! And it's right there!


	4. Buses Suck

It feels like forever since I've updated this.

And dude, why didn't anyone tell me the first three chapters sucked so badly? I was reading them, and I almost shot myself. Not really, but I was so shocked! They were extremely icky. SOO I touched up chapter 2 and 3. THEY ARE SO MUCH BETTER!

Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed, faved, etc. this fanfic! I really apreciate it! Seriously you don't know how much I do...

Anyways to the story!

Disclaimer: Seriously, buddy, I don't own anything. -Slaps-

XxXxX

Excruciating Ardor

Chapter 4

Buses Suck

XxXxX

**Demyx POV:**

"Hey there little bro!" I ruffled Roxas's wind swept hair playfully, ignoring the threats and curses.

"What?" he hissed, trying to fix his hair.

"Geez don't get your panties all in a bunch!" I put my hands up defensively. "Anyways, me, you, and Sora got invited to this Axel guy's house tomorrow. He seems…nice…to say the least…So do you wanna go?"

"Axel? You mean tall, red haired, pyro Axel?"

"I dunno about the pyro part bu-"

"No effin way, you have to be kidding me."

"Uhh, no…"

"No, I'm not going."

"And why not? Are you scared of a hot guy, babe?" We turned around to see the devil himself standing right there.

"Don't call me babe…" Roxas glared.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend the princess here." He laughed, and I giggled slightly. Poor poor Roxas…

-Eye twitch-

"I was only joking, cool down." Dang, Roxas looked pissed. "So are you two and your other little bro coming over?" Roxas opened his big mouth to say something, but I quickly covered it with my hand.

"Yes we are, Axel, we'll meet you by the eagle statue in the court yard." Phew that was close. He smiled at us and walked away.

"What's wrong with you Roxas?" I let go of his face before he could bite me.

"I don't like him. He's in my fourth period. He was acting all arrogant, flaunting himself, fixing his hair too much."

"Have you talked to him in a CIVILIZED fashion for more than 5 seconds?"

"No…" he folded his arms across his chest like a child.

"Give him a chance, dude. Maybe you'll like him."

"Humph…fine…but only for you." I laughed at him. He was such a cutie, if only he'd open up to people. He'd have more friends, and maybe an occasional girl friend, or boyfriend. Roxas began to say something, but I got distracted by a bundle of weird blue-silver hair that happened to walk by. "Hey, Zexy wait up!"

XxXxX

**Zexion POV:**

I shut the locker door, latching the lock loudly. I gathered my things and started walking towards the school parking lot. Thank God it was time to leave.

"What's up Zexy?" Demyx grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing I guess." I continued walking towards the exit.

"How was your day? Well, other than what happened this morning?" I looked at my feet. I didn't answer.

"Why are you so sad looking?" He questioned, smile fading slowly off his face.

I looked at him.

"Why are you so HAPPY looking?"

"Well, I don't know…" he said thoughtfully. "It could be because everyone's so nice here…or maybe because I'm always acting like this." He smiled at me, causing me to cringe. "But…uh is there really anything wrong? I don't want to see my buddy sad!" He put his arm around me, squeezing me closer.

I looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "Well, Demyx, I just met you this morning, so what makes you think that I would even consider telling you my personal problems?" He looked down at me, hurt evident in his eyes. Couldn't he tell I was having a bad day?

He then let go of me, turning his gaze to the floor. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know, common sense would say there's something wrong with me. AND common sense would say that some kid you just met won't really tell you everything about them the first day you met them." I tried my best smile. I guess it worked, cause he smiled back and there was a total change in moods.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nosy, or whatever with those kinda things."

"It's alright. Maybe if you get to know me better than I'll eventually tell you. But for now, all we have to worry about is getting to the bus in time…"

He nodded and we entered the bus loop, found our bus, and sat in the same spot we did that morning. We heard a couple people chuckle behind us.

"Hey Zexion, I heard your new boy toy here had to protect you this morning. Does the wittle baby need a boddle too?" I turned around and glared at the boy known as Murluxia. "Awww is the tiny wittle emo kid mad?" He smirked triumphantly.

"Shut the hell up!" Demyx said. I turned my glare at him.

"No you shut the hell up! You're the reason I'm getting teased more!" I slumped back into my seat and turned my Ipod volume up enough to block out the voices.

The bus soon arrived at our stop, though, and we unloaded. I started walking towards my house when a firm hand pulled me back.

"What's your problem!? All I was trying to do was stick up for you and you have to put me down." He narrowed his eyes in anger. I looked him up and down.

"I can already tell your going to be a huge problem for me." I shook him off and continued walking home.

"Oh is that what you think? Well I'm pretty sure you're your biggest problem at the moment. I mean just look at you, and the way you act." I stopped walking.

"Don't even say that. You don't even know what I've been through!"

He smirked. "Maybe I don't care. Maybe I think your doing it for attention!"

"That's IT!" I dropped my things and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. I managed to pin his squirming body, making me able to continuously punch his face and chest.

"What are you doing?!" I heard one of Demyx's brother's yell. It was the blonde one, Roxas. He ran over and punched me, then helped his brother up. I stumbled up, and chuckled slightly. I did a pretty good job at messing Demyx up. His nose was bleeding and a couple of bruises were already evident. Shaking my head I started walking home again.

"You've just fucked yourself do you understand!" Roxas screamed. I turned to see Demyx's sad, sad look on his face. I even thought I saw him mouth 'I'm sorry', but I wasn't sure. I really didn't care.

XxXxX

I don't know why I had reacted the way I did towards Zexion. I really did care why he was so sad. And I really didn't think he was doing it for attention, I just wanted to make him mad. But when I saw the pure hate and anger in his eyes, as he pinned and punched me, I regretted it. I knew I wouldn't get another chance at this boy for a long time, or if ever.

When my mother saw me she freaked.

"What happened?! Oh my poor baby who did this to you?" She examined my wounds, then scurried off to get a wet washcloth to dab my face. It hurt pretty badly, actually, when she washed me off. I didn't think he was that strong, he sure didn't look like it.

"That bastard Zexion, that's who!"

"Does anyone know his phone number?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Well, does he live close by?"

"Yes, he lives a couple houses down! We should go shoot him!" Roxas's fists were turning dark red. His mouth was tight with anger.

"Demyx, you come with me. We're going to go talk to his parents." She took me by the hand and dragged me out of the house, demanding to know the story. I told her and she was furious, and surprisingly not at me.

She stormed up to the house Roxas explained to her as Zexion's house, and knocked repeatedly on the door.

A tall silver haired boy answered.

"May I help you?"

XxXxX

**Zexion POV:**

"So that's how your day went?" Riku asked me after I explained what happened earlier.

"Yes, isn't it a helluva great day?" a slammed my fists on the table.

"Please, Zexion, don't break the table."

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand people sometimes." I relaxed in my chair, resting my head on the back.

Riku's face softened. He had been mad when I told him about the whole kicking Demyx's ass, but he didn't beat me for it. He never reacted harshly towards me.

"You never used to be like this. I guess mom and dad really did give us all the joy in the world." My eyes started to water, causing tears to flow.

"Ya, I guess they did…huh, I can't believe they adopted a couple of weirdo's like us." we both laughed. Then we sat in silence for awhile, till someone started punching the door.

"I'll get it…" I watched Riku get up and answer the door.

"May I help you?" He said.

"Yes you may! Your son seemed to have beaten my son into a pulp today after school. I demand to talk to you about proper punishment." Shrieked the woman.

"I don't plan on punishing my _brother_ on this situation. I've already spoken to him, though, so you don't have to worry about it happening again." He replied coolly.

"Well it's not up to you to discipline your brother, is it? Can I please speak to your parents? I DEMAND something be done!" she raised her voice significantly.

I ran up behind Riku, shoving him aside gently. "You know what!? You can just forget about 'proper punishment'. Nothing's going to be done, whether you like it or not." I snorted displeasingly at her.

"Are the infamous Zexion?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes I am."

"Well, Mr. Zexion, I want to speak to your parents NOW!"

"OUR FUCKING PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Riku screamed, slamming the door in both Demyx and his mothers face. He turned around, eyes watery.

"I'm so sorry, Riku, I'm so sorry."

XxXxX

I stared out my window. It had started raining when my mom and I were walking home. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Zexion, I'm so sorry."

XxXxX

I'm not happy with this chapter. Though I hope you like it. I might go over it and fix it later. I just really wanted to update this story!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

There is an AN at the bottom that you must read -n-

XxXxX

Excruciating Ardor

Chapter(ish) 5

In the Beginning, There Was Death

XxXxX

"_We'll be back babies, we love you!" The beautiful redhead gleamed at her children, kissing each of them on their cheeks._

"_Yes, and don't throw wild parties when we're gone!" A man came up behind them, giving the two boys a group hug. He laughed heartily as the two squirmed and grunted, trying to get out of the tight grip._

"_You don't have to worry dad." The two boys giggled when they escaped. "We love you guys! Have a nice trip!" They waved and smiled as their parents walked out the door, down the little staircase, and in the car. They sat in silence for a while, watching the road as their parents drove down it, and out of sight.._

"_I miss them already." The youngest said. He had grayish blue hair, the color of a dark, rainy sky._

_The other laughed. "Don't worry Zexion they're coming back in, like, 2 days." He smiled reassuringly and ruffled his brother's long, layered hair._

"_I hope so Riku." Zexion looked up lovingly at his silver haired sibling._

A few days had passed, and not even a phone call had been made to them from their parents. It had really annoyed the little boy Zexion, but it deeply unsettled Riku's nerves and thoughts. He was sure they had a good reason for not calling in four days, even though they were supposed to be home by now…

_~ring, ring, ring~_

_Riku hurriedly ran to the phone from his spot on the living room couch._

"_Hello?"_

_A man that couldn't have been over 30 answered him. "Hello there sir, is this Riku, uhh, Schemer?"_

"_Umm, yes it is. May I help you? Oh but first, if this is a solicitor than I-"_

"_I can assure you I'm not a solicitor."_

"_Umm, okay then what is it?"_

"_Well, I have some bad news for you. See your, your…" There was a sigh at the other end, "Your parents died in a terrible car accident last night. A drunk driver hit them head on, and their car fell off the road and into a deep ditch . They uhh, died instantly…"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Do you know of any relatives that can take care of you?"_

"_No."_

"_Well than you'll have to be taken to an orphanage."_

"_No, not again. I can handle a little five year old."_

"_I'm sorry you just can't do that."_

_No answer._

"_Sir?"  
_

"_Thank you for contacting me. I appreciate it…But don't ever call me again. There won't be an answer."_

_He gently hung up the phone and stood in the kitchen, motionless, emotionless. _

_Zexion came into the room laughing and smiling, twirling around on his heals. "Hey Riku wanna pl-" His expression fell as he saw the look on his older brother's face. "What's wrong Riku? Something wrong?" _

_There was a long pause."Mom and dad aren't coming home…"_

"_What do you mean?" The toddler's eyes grew wide in disbelief._

"_They died Zexion. They aren't coming home."_

"_What? No they didn't! YOU'RE LYING! They couldn't have! NO!" He ran to his room bawling. Riku just kept staring as he watched his life slowly fall to pieces._

XxXxX

Oh geez uhmm…I don't know what to say cept…I'm so very sorry for the late update, and this isn't even a real chapter. It's really just an excuse to say that I'm working on the new chapter and I'll try very VERY hard to make it good and entertaining and everything! I feel so bad that I haven't updated but I've been so busy and emotionally unstable and I just didn't have the energy to update ;n; …Plus I've been working on this new Zemyx story that's much more original than this one. It's got crazy boys and asylums in it :3 –evil laughter- READ IT WHEN I PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER UP!

Yup yup, well, I hope you enjoyed it a little bit at least. AND AGAIN I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I'll make it up to you I swear!

–cries-

Review?

Roflroflrofl


End file.
